russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Dominates Nationwide TV Ratings in May According to Kantar Media
Posted on June 5, 2018 by IBC Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias (pink mermaid)), 2018 PBA Commisioner's Cup, Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Janno Gibbs, Donna Cruz, Young JV), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Bida si Raval (jeric Raval) IBC-13 brought relevant news, action-packed sports and values-laden stories to more Filipinos last May as it recorded an average audience share of 29% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 32%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network won in both rural and urban homes, particularly in Metro Manila where it garnered an average audience share of 23%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 26%, and in Mega Manila where it registered 32%, beating ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 34%. IBC also ruled in Total Luzon with 29% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 35%, in Total Visayas with 20%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 25%, and in Total Mindanao with 23%, while ABS-CBN got 52% and GMA only got 30%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Merlyna (40.7%) kept its splash as the country’s most watched program in May, followed by Dominic Roque-starrer Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (36.6%) and the PBA games, which gained its viewership as the 2018 PBA All-Star Weekend, including Gilas vs. Visayas All-Stars (35.8%) and Gilas vs. Davao All-Stars (35.7%); and the 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters 35.6%), Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (35.5%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (35.4%), Globalport Batang Pier vs. Magnolia Hotshots (35.3%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (33.7%), and Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen 33.5%). Also part of the top ten list are Born to be a Superstar (34.8%), Iskul Bukol (34.5%), Express Balita (32.7%), Tasya Fantasya (27.8%), Bida si Raval (25.3%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (24.8%), Kapantay ay Langit (24.4%) Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.4%), Dingdong n' Lani (22.5%), DMZ TV Non-Stop (21.8%), Express Baltia Weekend (21.1%), and T.O.D.A.S. (20.5%) Meanwhile, IBC-13 also won across all time blocks, particularly in primetime where it scored an average audience share of 29%, beating ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 36% versus GMA’s 31%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 25%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 32%; and the afternoon block (3 PM to 6 PM) with 24%, beating ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 37%. 'TABLE 11. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN MAY 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.7% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2018 PBA All Star Weekend: Gilas vs. Visayas All-Stars'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''2018 PBA All Star Weekend: Gilas vs. Davao All-Stars'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.4% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.1% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapantay ay Langit (BC) - 24.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 22.0% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / DMZ TV Non-Stop (IBC) - 21.8% #''Express Baltia Weekend'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.3% #''Kambal, Karibal'' (GMA) - 19.0%